


Robert's Rage

by MyBeautifulUniverse



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulUniverse/pseuds/MyBeautifulUniverse
Summary: Having found out Emma was responsible for his father's death, Finn turns to alcohol to clear his head. He gets too drunk and Aaron takes him home, but Finn makes a drunken pass at Aaron and leaves him angered.Part 2 - Robert finds out.





	

'Another one, Chas. Please.'

Hesitant to serve the drunken mess known as Finn Barton at the bar, Chas began pouring his fourth pint of the night. 'Don't ya think it's about time you called it a night, love?' she asked kindly, pushing the glass towards him and accepting the change before putting it into the till.

'You're not my mum,' Finn snapped, downing a large amount of the alcoholic drink. 'No, y-you're not,' he slurred, 'because she's a murdering psycho.' Laughing humourlessly, he gulped more of the lager, shaking his head. 'I mean, how did we not see it, huh Chas? That _woman_ living under our roof and we didn't suspect a thing.'

'I know. And I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise, Chas. N-not your fault,' Finn shrugged. 'It's... _ours_. If anything, we should say sorry to you, for accusing your Cain.'

'It happens,' Chas said. 'Don't worry about it.'

'No, but I will worry about it,' Finn replied slowly, a finger pointing towards Chas. 'Cain was innocent, you see... this _entire time,_ and we didn't believe him. It was my so-called mother.' He laughed again. 'Idiots, the lot of us, for not seeing it. Crying crocodile tears, telling us how much she loved us... loved _him_.' Rolling his eyes, Finn drank from his pint again. 'It was all l-lies.'

'It can't've been easy, kid,' Chas spoke after a moment of silence, offering a sympathetic frown. 'But drinking 'til you pass out isn't the answer. Trust me, I know.'

'Ha,' Finn shook his head, 'you don't know anything.' He downed the rest of his pint, slamming the empty glass on the bar with a satisfied sigh. 'Might as well have another one while I'm here.'

Chas looked unsure. 'I think it's best I get someone to take you home, love. It's getting late-'

'Shut up,' Finn grumbled. 'If I want another drink, you've got _no_ right to refuse.'

Chas cocked an eyebrow. She'd never seen Finn like this before; she was made to believe he was the most sensible out of the Barton brothers, the voice of reason. 'Yeah, well I have when it's my name above the door, sweetheart.'

Finn snorted. 'Forget it, I'll just get a cab into town.' Shuffling off his bar stool, he stumbled slightly, relying on the bar for support to keep him on his feet, eyes wide in shock. 'Oops,' he chuckled, shaking his head. 'Almost.'

'Jesus,' Chas sighed, catching sight of her son in the corner, punching out a text on his phone. 'Aaron, love!' she called, waving him over. He tucked his phone into his pocket, frowning in confusion as he made his way towards them.

'Alright?' he asked, leaning on the bar, not completely acknowledging Finn's presence as if it was hard to miss a stumbling man, slurring a load of nonsense.

'No,' Chas replied. 'I wondered if you could do me a favour.'

'Right, what is it?' Aaron asked. 'Meant to be meeting Rob for a pint.'

'Take this one home, will ya?' Chas pleaded, gesturing to Finn. 'He's had a bit to drink, wouldn't be wise to send him off on his own.'

Finn smiled sheepishly at Aaron, pointing to his chest. 'My knight in shining armour.'

Aaron rolled his eyes, removing Finn's hand from his chest and glancing at his mum. 'Can't you just call Vic, see if she's around?'

'You'll be fine, it's just 'round the corner,' she smiled. 'I'll have a pint with my future son-in-law while he's waiting.'

'Poor Robert,' Aaron muttered, turning his attention to Finn. 'Come on then, before I change my mind.' He started making his way towards the pub doors, hands thrusted in pockets. The sharp sound of a barstool scraping along the floor caused him to turn around, only to find Finn had tripped over one in an attempt to follow.

'God. How many you had, mate?' Aaron asked, shaking his head as he placed Finn's right arm over his shoulder. He turned round, mouthed an "you owe me" to Chas before leading the drunken state outside into the fresh air.

'Bit cold,' Finn shivered, turning to face Aaron with a grin. 'Gonna borrow me your nice, warm jacket, knight in shining armour?'

Aaron snorted. 'Call me that again, I'll leave you out here to freeze.'

'How rude,' Finn murmured, his entire weight being relied on Aaron for support. 'Hey,' he laughed, 'maybe we could go into town, get a few drinks, see where the night takes us.'

'I know where the night's taking you if you don't shut up,' Aaron spat, frustrated. 'I'm engaged and even if I wasn't, you're not my type.'

'I'll dye my hair blond.'

'That's-' Aaron looked at Finn in shock. 'That's not what I meant.'

'Is it my glasses?' Finn asked, tripping over a curb. 'I hate 'em too, Mum used to say I looked adorable. Maybe I should start wearing...' he trailed off, crinkling his nose in thought. 'Start wearing...'

'Contacts?' Aaron sighed, relieved their journey had almost come to an end. It was almost unbearable trying to hold up a sinking Finn while trying to not lose his patience.

 _'Contacts!'_ Finn spoke loudly, repeatedly tapping Aaron's chest. 'Contacts, that's the one.'

'Don't bother, I still wouldn't be interested, mate.'

Finn pouted. 'Robert having you all to himself, bit selfish, I reckon.'

'Doubt Robert would agree with ya.' They were now nearing the Barton's, Finn repeatedly talking about not being good enough for anyone while Aaron was forced to listen. Something about even his own mum didn't want him. Aaron felt bad for the kid, and he of all people could empathise about tragic upbringings, but he didn't see how any of Finn's problems was his business. Sure, it was all upsetting, but Aaron wasn't one for heart-to-hearts, or giving advise.

To be honest, he was just glad they were now standing on Finn's doorstep so he could get to Robert before the night came to a close.

'Gonna be alright from here?' Aaron asked, removing Finn's arm from his shoulder.

'No,' Finn frowned. 'D-don't wanna be alone. Not right now.'

'I'm sorry, mate,' Aaron shrugged helplessly. 'Can't really help with that one.'

'Come in with me,' Finn suggested, a smirk on his lips, decreasing space between the two. 'I won't tell,' he pointed to Aaron, 'if you won't.'

'Just go home, Finn. There's somewhere I need-'

Before Aaron had a chance to complete his sentence, he could taste the sent of alcohol on his lips, and realisation immediately hit him. Finn was right there, attempting to kiss him, hands finding their way cup Aaron's head. Eyes wide from shock, Aaron shoved the drunk man roughly, wiping the disgust from his lips.

Aaron, fists balled in anger, pointed at Finn. 'Try that again, see what happens.'

Finn rolled his eyes, seeming to have not cared. He approached Aaron for the second time, lunging forward. 'Don't be afraid, no-one's home.'

Giving Finn a second shove towards the front door, Aaron gritted his teeth, fighting every temptation to put the broken man in his place. 'I mean it, Finn,' he growled. 'Get inside before I do something I'll regret.'

 

Deciding to leave it there, having walked Finn home as asked and wanting to not give him any more opportunities to throw himself as him, Aaron tucked his hands into his pockets and began the short journey home. He thought about a lot during the walk, even though he knows he shouldn't have. He knows for a fact Finn was drunk, that he wouldn't be brave enough to try anything like that being sober. It didn't mean anything, not from Aaron's part anyway. And even though it would make him a hypocrite after all the shit he gave Robert over not telling him about Rebecca, Aaron was determined to keep it from his lover. He's had suspicions about Finn fancying Aaron from the moment they got together, but to find out the bloke had actually made a pass at him, drunk on not, he'd lose it. He'd cause a load of unnecessary drama. More bad than good.

 _No_ , Aaron decided as he walked into the pub to find Robert sitting with Chas, _he wasn't going to tell him, even if it did make him a hypocrite._

'Yay, he's back!' Chas chirped, seeing her only son approaching their table, standing up. 'I'll go get you a pint. On me,' she offered, 'after what you did.' She wore a smile as she made her way around the bar.

Aaron nodded as he sat down, scooting closer to his fiancé, who placed a hand on his thigh. 'Everything alright?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Aaron replied shortly.

'Finn get home?' Robert then questioned, drinking from his glass. 'Ya know, after all he's been through, I'm not surprised he wants to drown his sorrows.'

'Robert,' Aaron warned.

'I'm just saying,' Robert argued, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, Chas brought over a fresh pint and placed it in front of Aaron before disappearing once more, serving the few customers she had left at the late hour.

Aaron took his first sip, not realising until then just how much he needed it.

'Maybe we should take these upstairs,' Robert suggested suddenly, the hand on Aaron's thigh gradually moving towards his groin area, leaving Aaron tense. 'Haven't seen you all day,' he continued, false pouting. 'Reckon it's about time we catch up.'

Aaron wanted to refuse, still trying to get over what had happened less than ten minutes ago. But looking at Robert, seeing him bite his lip the way he does, he just couldn't.

Aaron smirked, 'Go on then, I'll meet you up there in five.'

Robert gave Aaron's thigh a squeeze before taking his pint and leaving for the back room. Aaron watched him go, deciding to finish his much-needed drink before meeting Robert in their room.

As for Finn, there was so much he'd forget had happened when he wakes in the morning, but throwing himself at Aaron?

No, he wouldn't forget that. _That_ was going to haunt him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, thanks for reading if you did! I apologise for the lack of Aaron and Robert, but there will be a part 2 (most likely published tomorrow) and it would involve a lot of Robron, because Robert finds out.**

**I do have Tumblr (mybeautifuluniverse), which I'm new to. However, I don't know if I'll be posting as much about Emmerdale or Robron; I'm not sure yet. But I am accepting requests if you'd like to send them over to that, I'll see what I can do.**

**Can't wait for part 2? Leave a comment, lemme know what you think!**


End file.
